You Trust Me
by theiviousWriter
Summary: Since the Cooper Gang disbanded, Penelope and Bentley managed to live together at last...But why not talk about Penelope? Her past, her lifetime, and everything before she even meet the Cooper Gang. *HUMAN AU, TAKES PLACE AFTER SLY3 ENDED AND NO, SLY4 DOESN'T EXISTED IN THIS TIMELINE*


Prologue: The Beginning of the End

_"Bentley! I….__**You**__…—"_

_"—-Nobody touches __**him**__…but me!"_

…That was the day I realized I fell in love with the Brains, that one with this nasal voice…and that genius in the wheelchair.

* * *

Manhattan, New York

Penelope & Bentley's Apartment

August 4, 2009 - 10:00am

I entered the office with two coffees in plastic cups. I wasn't surprise at the look of the mess he had in his office because looking at it makes me grin with a sigh.

His office had his own paperwork scattering around carpet on the floor and walls fill with blueprints, bookcase, and few photo frames hanging there…even the trash can was filled with crumble papers he must have threw it out beforehand.

While moving on, I look pass by the photo frames on the wall that featured my first time meeting the Cooper Gang for the first time, everyone were just so silly and of course my first date with Bentley in another photo frame and one of the photos had me being excited over the biplane, which is a birthday present from Bentley and his friends.

I didn't expect him to be giving me that! But I was disturbed by hearing his nasally voice yawning itself and I look away to find him on his desk.

There is Bentley Olsen, sitting on his wheelchair as he stretches his arms up in the air and I glance at the clock. He must have pulled an all nighter…again. I walk toward and move my head to see his face.

"Tired?" I asked with a smirk and gosh, Bentley nearly jumped out of his wheelchair when he turn to his right, but nearly got freaked out when he realize he was so close to my face and eventually blushes afterward, I could see too many tomatoes, that he was allergy to, on his cheeks and I giggled as I put down the couple of coffees cup on his desk. He fixes himself on his wheelchair and moves backward to get a better look at me.

I remember being surprised when he had once said that I was rather cute in my overalls and my simple clothes (you know, I had a feeling that he can't admit that he like me when I was on that certain disguise at one point).

But right now, I was wearing an orange shirt and sweat pants along with scandals; I still had my red bandana on my head along with my circular glasses. I notice my glasses were on the bridge of my nose and I push it back properly and did smirked at him afterward but frowned when he was staring at me.

"Hey! Stop looking at me, Ben!" I snap his mind out of it as I lean on the desk, giving a friendly glare behind my circular glasses and I can see his brown eyes rolled behind his own framed glasses as he lean back on his wheelchair,

"What? I'm not looking at you or anything!"

I stick out my tongue at him and we almost did glare at each other until we start to laugh at our nonsense talkbacks. Eventually, I offered him his own coffee as I grab my own, "Well…coffee?"

He nodded when I handed the coffee cup to Bentley and he grabs it with a grin, well tiredly. I roll my eyes and decide to sit on his desk and look at his desk to see newest blueprint along with more crumble papers all over. I sighed and inquired him,

"Ben…You can't figure it out?" I look at him and he look at the blueprints with a nod.

"It is! Gash, that time machine was a heck of work!" He said in his usual nasally voice and he sighed deeply. I took a look at it and raised my eyebrows when I remember something…I said without thinking, "It's been a while since I had last saw you getting paranoid about plans—Whoops, I mean...No offense, Bentley!"

Bentley seem to understand what I was saying and boy I felt coward but he nod as he hold my hand and said, "I know, I know…I just…This is really different than making heists and gigs and it all came from _our _thoughts out of nowhere! "

_Our_, I thought at his mention and giggle at his own words. I'm just glad about our relationship and I was still concerned. Why would he fell in love with me? I was the little fool, the troublemaker, the clumsily…and the four eye mouse?

"Penelope?" I look up and I saw his face frowns, "Are…you okay?"

"Y-yeah…I'm fine!" I blurt it out, fix my glasses again, drinking the coffee to avoid his gaze. But I sense that Bentley still frowns and I just…sighed.

First, I look around the office, wishing I didn't make that face in the first place and Bentley just grab my face to his face with his nose touching my nose; I could still see the visible of his eyes. These oh-gosh-they're-cute brown eyes and I just whispered, "Ben…I…"

"You know, you never told me about your family or anyone before us." Bentley said softy, had these words straight out of his throat and eventually his hands were off my face as I stared at him, surprisingly.

I blink my eyes and just thought. He was right. I had forgotten that I had never told Bentley or everyone about my life before well except for the few people I was closed to.

I bit my lip and nervously smiled at Bentley,

"Let me guess, I have never told you about my life a lot, right?"

"Only things I knew about you...It's that you like to fix RC vehicles to actual vehicles! Love the feeling of the biplanes and, and care for everyone! The remains I haven't know you that _well _is your family or everything you went through before you even met us then!"

I look around the room again and back to look at him with a weary smile.

"But it's...it's a rather long story and I don't know if you-"

"I trust you!" I look at his eyes again and the feeling was...it's been a long time since I have seen...determination in his eyes I was rather surprise again and he continued, "I-I trust you with all my life, Penelope Ann Wilson!"

I made dumb face, I have never heard a man calling my full name and to trust me all of it!?

It hit me, and I felt like I was a mix of happy and almost teary but it did relaxes Bentley when he saw my face changed from being sad to happy, well almost teary and we somehow forgot about our coffee in our hands, and we sort of drink it awkwardly right away.

But we did laugh a bit about it and I went into my deep thoughts. Should I tell him? I meant my story is rather long, and...Boring but I had known him as an orphan growing up in a orphanage and was said to be a child prodigy for creating ideas and plans.

They say he was a genius with that brain of his own but looking at my life, I wasn't that genius or great like him.

I was just a normal girl with brain of only familiar with machines, and had lived with a loving family...When I thought of my family. I really want to tell Bentley about them that I just sigh with smile to look at him,

"I...I guess I suppose I should tell you about my lifetime story, right?" I grinned, looking at my short man leaning on his chair and he had smirk at me when he start to nearly teased me,

"Uh-uh! Oh, and a reminder to your memories, I am still curious about the fact that how you have once _acted _as the bipolar English pilot who hosted the ACES every year!"

I blushed at that reminder and shout at him", Bentley! Thinking about these days, make me realize they were...rather embarrassing!" Bentley laughed at the memory, while finishing our remains of the coffees.

"But first, let's start your _real _story in the very, very beginning!"

He said with a smile and all the times I always feared he wouldn't trust me, he wouldn't have to...But knowing him so well...I have come to my conclusion that he had trusted me too well. Too well that he always was, to love a clumsy and foolish girl like me.

* * *

**Author's Note - Aug 5, 2013: Hello everyone! I hope you did well read this whole prologue! This is actually my first SLY COOPER fanfiction and it's focus on Penelope's lifetime. Give me a review and I will consider to post a chapter one! **

**Other than that, tell me...Should I keep it human-ish? Or animal-ish? But really, it's up to you if you want...or not? Dunno, it's you guys' choice! :)**


End file.
